


Johnny's Special Private Time

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cumshots, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Father/Son Incest, Forced Ejaculation, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, cum swapping, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Johnny Clayton has been with New Moon theater since it was restored to its former glory and placed under the ownership of retired operetta Nana Noodleman while still under the management of Buster Moon himself.  He enjoys being at the theater learning different songs and rehearsing them for the number of shows that Buster has been coming up with resulting in the New Moon theater becoming a true blue success like it was back in its heyday as well as getting along with the other members of the theater including Gunter.  On top of that, his father and uncles are back home from prison making him even more happy.  However, Johnny has been developing some deep passionate feelings for his dad, his uncles, Buster and Gunter; feelings that are intense and erotic.  Will Johnny resist these urges or will he submit to them?
Relationships: Gunter/Johnny (Sing), Johnny/Big Daddy, Johnny/Big Daddy/Polydads (Sing), Johnny/Buster Moon, Johnny/Polydads (Sing)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Johnny's Special Private Time

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and Characters belong to the team at Illumination Entertainment who made the 2016 movie Sing. Also, the characters Johnny, Big Daddy, Stan and Barry will have the last name Clayton since we don't know their last names and if they're related to each other. Also, since we don't know Big Daddy's first name he'll have the first name Marcus. On top of that, Stan and Barry will be Johnny's uncles and Big Daddy's brothers and have an incestuous relationship with Johnny and Big Daddy in addition to having a sexual relationship with Buster and Gunter.

Marcus Clayton was lying naked in his bed in his room for the first time in a long time ever since he and his brothers were released from prison and given a month's probation along with three months to find legitimate full time work. He was feeling quite content knowing that he and his brothers were finally home with Johnny and they were determined to keep it that way. As he laid there in bed, he began to hear strange noises coming from the next room which happen to be his son's room and wonder why strange noises were coming from there. He gets out of bed still naked and quietly makes his way to Johnny's room still hearing those strange noises. He notices that the door is slightly open and decides to look in Johnny's room, to his surprise he sees his own son engaging in full-blown naked sex with his brothers Stan and Barry (Johnny's uncles). As he watched the scene unfold right before his eyes he noticed that his dick throbbing hard and his pulse beating faster. Unable to stand it any longer, he cleared his throat causing Johnny and his uncles turn his direction completely shocked that he was standing in the doorway having seen the whole thing. "Dad, I thought you were asleep," Johnny said with shock. "Marcus. Brother dear, umm we were," Stan and Barry both said feeling flustered. "You know the rule: _"No late night erotic escapades....Unless I get in on the fun."_


End file.
